<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you want me to stop? by eticatka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287950">Do you want me to stop?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka'>eticatka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Striketober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Strike is surfing the web late at night, and Robin is not excited.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Striketober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you want me to stop?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posting the second fic in these 24 hours in order to finish the challenge on time!<br/>This is a follow-up to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215758">"Don't Flatter Yourself"</a>, but can be read after the next three parts. Perhaps I should've made it a single multi-chapter fic, but who knew it would last this long? :D I've already decided I'll make a separate series for this story once I finish it, just haven't come up with a name for this series yet. Any suggestions?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strike reduced the brightness of his laptop monitor to the minimum, but it still cast a faint blueish glow on his face, shoulders and the wall behind him. Robin stirred and murmured something along the lines of “for goodness’ sake, it half past one”.</p><p>“Sorry,” whispered Strike, angling his monitor closer to himself.</p><p>“Seriously, Cormoran, can’t this be done in the morning? I can’t sleep.”</p><p>“Almost finished, love,” Strike mumbled automatically, not averting his eyes from the screen.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Robin propped herself up on one elbow. Strike sighed and showed her the webpage.</p><p>“Looking up flats for rent. I won’t be able to stay here once Max is back.”</p><p>“What about your flat in Denmark Street?”</p><p>“It’s too small for the two of us.”</p><p>There was a silence, disturbed only by the noise that Strike’s hard drive produced.</p><p>“Strike, are you searching for a flat for the two of us?”</p><p>He couldn't tell by her tone if she was touched or scandalised.</p><p>“Do you want me to stop? I was going to tell you if I found something decent. But I get it if you don’t want–”</p><p>She touched his arm, interrupting him.</p><p>“Strike. I <em>do</em> want to move in with you. But I’d love to give you a hand in looking for a flat. It takes two.”</p><p>“Sure, I just thought I would make a shortlist and then–” He knew he sounded pathetic. “I’m sorry, Robin. It’s just my old bachelor way of doing things. You’re right, we’re together in this now, and it would be only fair if we looked together.”</p><p>“If so, then I really want you to stop doing this right now, close that bloody laptop and get some sleep. We’ll get back to it in the morning.”</p><p>He obeyed. This time, she was already asleep when he wrapped his arms around her and whispered “I love you” in her ear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>